


Quiet and Concealed

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Frohana (Disney), Gen, Sad, Sick Character, Sick Elsa (Disney), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: A very young Elsa has a case of the influenza and her family reacts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Quiet and Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years. Hopefully it's okay.

“The quinine should help to bring down Elsa’s fever, but you need to keep her quiet and make sure she has plenty of liquids. I’ll be back to check on her in a few days unless her condition worsens in which case I’ll return immediately, your Majesty.” Dr Olsen told King Agnarr as they and the manservant Kai slid out of Elsa’s room. “You may also want to warm Elsa’s room, Sire,” Dr Olsen said, “The cold won’t help her influenza.” Kai looked to Agnarr and the he simply nodded at the manservant before closing the door firmly and starting after Dr Olsen and Kai. He didn’t notice the small red-haired girl peeping out from her own bedroom across the hallway.

“Papa, is Elsa all right?” Anna called out to him. Agnarr turned back and smiled at the little girl. Kai could escort Dr Olsen out of the castle easily enough, and Agnarr already had the information he needed. Anna’s tiny bare feet clapped softly against the hard castle stone as she walked out of her room with her Elsa doll clutched to her chest and grabbed his hand. He knelt down and he cuddled her hand against his face. “Papa?” Anna asked again. Her eyes were dark with concern.

“Elsa will be all right soon. She’s sick right now, but Dr Olsen just gave her some medicine to help her feel better,” Agnarr said with a smile he didn’t feel in his heart. Anna nodded seriously and pulled at her father’s arm.

“Papa, can I see her? I want to tell her to feel better.” Anna begged. She forced her father to his feet where he stood in the door. She then ran into her room, passed the mess of toys, and grabbed her Anna doll from its dollhouse. “She can have my Anna doll to snuggle with if she wants. It might help her feel better,” Anna said and waved it in the air.

“I don’t want you to get ill, my sweet girl,” Agnarr said. He held his arms out and Anna ran to him. Agnarr embraced her in a hug and stood with her in his arms.

“I won’t,” said Anna, “I promise.” She nodded her head resolutely and Agnarr chuckled at his brave, loving child. Anna leaned forward and put her head against his chest and Agnarr began to stroke her pigtails. He swayed with Anna in sweet silence for a few minutes. “Papa, does Elsa still love me?” Agnarr jolted at the abruptness of the question.

“Of course, Anna,” Agnarr said. “She loves you with all her heart.” He pulled Anna away from his chest so could look into her eyes as he spoke. She stared at him skeptically and held her two dolls tightly in her hands. “Anna, Elsa loves you so much.”

“Then how come I never see her anymore?” Anna pushed. Agnarr thought about the countless hours Anna spent playing by herself in the chambers and parlors throughout the castle. He thought about the conversations she had with the paintings and the suits of armor that she could have had with Elsa and the times he had seen Elsa ignore her between walks to and from sessions with her tutor. He brushed the thoughts away and carried her into her bedroom.

“Let me put you in your bed and I’ll come back to tell you a story after I check on Elsa and your mother.” Agnarr promised. Anna’s cheeks puffed out in characteristic frustration, but she simply crossed her arms instead of fighting, sensing that perhaps tonight was not a good night to argue. He brought her to her bed and peeled back her covers before placing her in the bed. “I’ll be back soon, Anna,” Agnarr said and he kissed her forehead. Disgruntled, Anna turned her back to him and clutched her dolls to her chest.

Agnarr sighed and walked across the room. Part of him hoped that his youngest daughter would fall asleep while he checked on his elder daughter and wife. Her tough questions had no good answers and she asked them with far too much regularity. Quietly Agnarr left the room and shut the door. Tension left his shoulders as he walked across the hall and opened the door to Elsa’s room.

“How is she?” Agnarr asked as he slipped into the darkened room. He shuddered when the deep chill hit him and stole his breath. Then the beauty of the candlelight captured in prisms of crystals hundreds of icicles stole his breath again and he stared at the ceiling. Small snowflakes drifted aimlessly through the air and his feet crunched in a fresh layer of frost on the stone floor. “Iduna?” She motioned for him to be quiet and beckoned him closer to the rocking chair where she sat with a blanketed Elsa in her lap. Despite the freezing temperature in the room Iduna had doffed her shawl and placed it around Elsa’s shoulders as well. “Is she still wearing her gloves?” Agnarr arched his neck to try to see them.

“The ice started forming after the doctor left. I don’t think she realizes what she’s doing.” Iduna told Agnarr softly. He was instantly glad he hadn’t allowed Anna to come into the bedroom. “I’ll have the kitchen staff make her some chicken soup to drink tomorrow.” Elsa moaned softly in her sleep and snuggled into her mother. Iduna looked up at him helplessly. “I’m almost glad she’s sick. She would never let me touch her otherwise.” Agnarr felt his chest clench and his breath caught in throat for a moment at the brokenness of his wife’s statement. Iduna looked up at him with her eyes full of tears and then shifted Elsa’s sleeping form. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and looked away. Agnarr stared at his child, quiet and concealed.


End file.
